1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjusting apparatus and a method thereof for adjusting a 3D image, and particularly to an adjusting apparatus and a method of generating a correct output for a display panel with a corrective calculation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because the positions of the left-eye and the right-eye are different, the images observed by the left-eye and the right-eye become slightly different. If the left-eye captures the images the left-eye can see, and the right-eye captures the images the right-eye can see, then the brain will be cheated to generate a three-dimensional (3D) vision. Nowadays, the method of transmitting three-dimensional images is to interlace the images respectively for the two eyes in horizontal or vertical ways. And polarization glasses for viewers are designed to allow the left-eye to capture only its corresponding image and the right-eye to capture only its corresponding image; thereby, three-dimensional images can be formed.
However, when polarization glasses are used to view a three-dimensional film, because the glasses have the problem of light leakage, users often feel uncomfortable due to irregular lightness of the screen, interlaced images, and ghost shadows. This situation will affect the evaluation of the users about the quality of 3D images. This leakage phenomenon is generated because of poor design technologies of polarization glasses. It causes the left-eye to capture some right-eye image and the right-eye to capture some left-eye image.
Therefore, the main scope of the invention is to provide an image adjusting device to solve the above problems.